User talk:Smart Cookies/Archive 4
The Facts Not sure if you've seen that I'm no longer available to contact on Google Hangouts, but in-case you have and are wondering why I have disappeared from your circles as well as our hangout history being erased, I thought that since I happened to fix a typo on one of your fanon pages, I thought that I might as well get straight to the point, to get it over and done with. As of late November of last year, I have been sacrificing my time to focus on my personal interests and hobbies, meaning that I have lost the time and interest to keep in touch. The main reason for this is because I have been too preoccupied with my interests and hobbies. Another big reason is because I have grown disillusioned with being on social terms with you in Google Hangouts, which is partly due to being disillusioned by your reluctance to even try to continue making fanons on this wiki or to do anything that is Sims related that you used to do on the Sims wiki before all your accounts were globally blocked. I did everything I could to get your name cleared after you gave your password to that troll user (well you know who I'm talking about) and they hijacked one of your accounts, which got you globally blocked. And I got your fanons back for you which is what you wanted at the time when the hijacking took place. I did everything I could to get your name cleared, and to get your fanons back for you, so you could continue making fanons on this wiki, the latter of which I had done so successfully. But you weren't grateful that I had gotten your fanons back. And to thank me, you said you wanted to return to the Sims wiki, despite being blocked from editing there, and then you stopped wanting to do fanons here after I refused to allow you to return there when most of the other administrators didn't approve of you returning. You may not have returned there which is good since you weren't allowed to return there in the first place, but you still refused to make fanons here which is why I have lost interest in trying to help you with anything that is Wikia related or anything in general. If you want to remain on social terms with me, this is the only available place to do so. If you want to continue to update your fanons you may do just that, but the chances are that I will not be there to help update them as I am too focussed with my personal interests and other concerns to be bothered with that. Also one last thing, if you are tempted to return to the Sims wiki, you must know that if you return there, I will find out and thwart any attempts to evade your blocks there, when you have other wikis such as this one to do those things instead. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:13, March 9, 2017 (UTC) :I'm afraid you misunderstood what I said, as you misinterpreted my message to mean that I stopped all contact with you just because you didn't want anything to do with my wiki. If you read the first paragraph more carefully, you'll find that the main reason was because I have become too preoccupied with other things to make time on hangouts. I gave that up in favour of other things that I want to focus on, since I don't have time for everything. And it doesn't necessarily mean that I've stopped all contact because I did say above, that this is the only available place left. :Also as an administrator on the Sims wiki, I wouldn't have to report users for evading blocks when I can just block them myself, whether I wanted to or not. And technically, the last statement you made wasn't entirely accurate as it completely dismisses the fact that you wouldn't be able to return to the Sims wiki even if you wanted to, as it doesn't change the fact that you've been indefinitely blocked there, so I technically would be one to help partake in situations with dealing with blocked users, meaning that I technically would be one to help partake in reaching a conclusion as to whether or not those blocked users would be allowed to return. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 22:36, March 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Also I should think that you would be more grateful and respectful towards this wiki, since it was the wiki which you got the chance to edit when you got blocked from editing certain other wikis. It was the wiki that you got the chance to make fanons on, after your fanons got deleted from the Sims wiki. And you were given user rights on this wiki, which is something you didn't get on those wikis that you got blocked from. I would have expected that to have meant something to you. You even said ages ago that you wanted your fanons back, and were happy to have them back. ::Yet you then began telling me repeatedly that I didn't have to do all that stuff for you, even though it was pretty apparent that I wasn't doing all that stuff because I had to. I was doing it because I wanted to and because it was a personal favour. You should have been grateful that I did all that, since I had to go through a lot to do it. But you weren't grateful so I grew discouraged from trying to do you any more favours or anything beyond that. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:23, March 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Also you said before that you would make a profile page if I recreated all the necessary userboxes for you to use, after you'd finished doing whatever else you were doing at the time, yet it's been almost a year, and you still haven't made it. You never explicitly stated when exactly you'd make it. In the next year, decade, century? I give up. Seems like I just created those userboxes for nothing. ― C.Syde (talk | contribs) 07:45, March 21, 2017 (UTC)